Coffee For Two
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace enjoyed a cup of coffee, especially when needing a wake me up to take Stryker to the doggy park even after a rough night. After rush hour and being understaffed, he got the last clean cup for the time being and is joined by a businessman. Who knew Ace would find himself writing his number down onto a hand for later. Ko-Fi request. Oneshot.


_**A/N:: This was made for someone called** homebody **, who bought me some coffees! Any questions about my Ko-Fi account can be found through my tumblr (empresswrites) but you don't have to! Thanks!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ace always came in towards the end of the rush hour to enjoy a nice cup of coffee. Oh goodness, was he about drooling for his favorite caramel mocha with extra whip that he could literally paint his nose with there was so much. A small groan leaves his lips as he felt tired from the short amount of sleep, having to fight a fire early this morning and structure fires were _never_ easy to put out. In his truck held a German Shepherd named Stryker, something he picked after adopting the dog from the shelter as he was classified as 'useless' for the police force. Stryker was absolutely amazing by Ace's side when going to fire's and helping comfort people, letting them find solace in him while they worked—being a blessing for kids in most cases.

After glancing once more to his truck to his windows down in the cool weather as Ace wouldn't dare leaving his canine in a hot car, the young firefighter walked in to find a booth easily, almost collapsing into it tiredly. The waitress came over in a chirp, greeting Ace happily as he could almost see the hearts floating around her. It was no wonder as most got that way after the department did a fundraiser for the local homeless shelter by doing calendars and giving around ninety percent of profit to the shelter. They kept a little to pay the people who did the photographing and printing, with the small left over they did a few things with the station—like putting on an expansion for Stryker to have a place to sleep when they crashed there.

"The same? With the to-go croissant?" The waitress asks, Ace for the life of him trying to remember the tag that says Bonney, and smiles.

"Make that two, Stryker is pretty hungry." The man comments with a gleam in his dark eyes as he was always happy when talking of his dog, even when Stryker tears up the newspaper when he was trying to read it. Stryker totally did it on purpose to mess with Ace, and he _knew_ it, which is why he always tried biting down a laugh than being angry.

"Sure thing!" She beams before turning away and was almost skipping away, seeming to be happy.

Ace tiredly rubs to his face as he noticed the last of the rush hour leaving and he knew this was the time the employees could catch up on things. They seemed a little understaffed, which didn't surprise Ace as Sunday mornings usually don't get busy. He always came in at the same time at the proclaimed rush hour because he didn't want to deal with a crowd of people and the parking in the small parking lot. Humming softly to the song playing overhead and he found himself nodding his head to the beat.

"Do you mind if I sit here, yoi?" The question has Ace tiredly move eyelids to open and looks to the business attire on the blond male. Glasses are framing his azure eyes that show a face of mild disturbance and the light scowl is lingering, not particularly to the young man though.

"Knock yourself out," a hand waves out from the firefighter and just let the hand fall to the table as he was too tired to move it.

"Good because you got the last coffee cup for the next ten minutes," the businessman mutters while sitting, moving his tie and looked to adjust a type of suit jacket, but remembered he didn't have it on over his dark purple button-up shirt.

"Mh, happens." A shrug leaves shoulders as dark eyes hide behind lids again as he tiredly rests back.

"A firefighter?" The question has Ace hum and tilt his head back up while peeling eyes open with his exhausted muscles, knowing it will be quelled by caffeine soon enough.

"Yeah, big fire early this morning."

"I know, my brother came tumbling into the apartment after it, yoi. I'm surprised you are even up after how late it was when you all got done." The comment has Ace raise an eyebrow before shifting to rest against forearms.

"Brother? Which one are you unluckily related to?" A smile flicks at his own humor and the other snorts while tilting his head.

"Thatch," a laugh leaves Ace on that with head bowed forward and gets a grumble. "Well, you must be Ace, the famous _Freckles_."

The dark hair shifts as the head snaps up with a scowl, "oh, for fucks sake, I told him to drop that _months_ ago!" Ace complains and gets the other laughing before the coffee cup is set before him.

"I'm sorry, sir. We will have yours out as soon as the cups are washed!" Bonney comments with a slight bow of her head to go with the apology and he waves a hand out.

"Not your problem…" The expression schooled to be polite and Ace watches in bemusement as he takes in his features to pinpoint the name of him. Bonney excuses herself as the firefighter sips on his coffee, letting out a sigh of relief of the taste.

"Oh!" Ace almost scares the other who raises a brow and a grin is on the freckled face. "Marco! The stuck-up, married to his work brother, right?" The question has a scowl set deep with a slight twitch that has Ace laughing.

"I guess I need to throttle Thatch later, yoi." They both crack up a little before Ace drinks gingerly and Marco shifts lightly.

"Mh, wanna try? It's good!" Ace offers after taking half the drink down, not caring it was burning his mouth a moment ago. Seeing the eyebrow raise he gives a cheeky grin, feeling himself wake up more for the time being to take Stryker out to play for the next hour at least. "Come on~!" The encouraging has Marco snort before he grasps the offered cup and takes a tentative drink. Surprise shows in blue eyes and he pulls it away to look in the cup.

"Is that caramel?"

"Yup, caramel mocha with extra whip."

"I can tell by your nose." The mentioning has Ace trying to look down at his nose, earning a light laugh from the other. The firefighter begins using his tongue to soon barely reach part of the sweetness before growling as it's too far. It has Marco still laughing before a hand moves to finally sweep the white fluff from his own nose and finds a mouth. A hum lingers from the firefighter, having eyebrows raise in questioning at him and Ace's dark eyes flicker before giving a cheeky grin behind his thumb with bouncing brows. There is a snort lingering from the businessman as the cup is taken back.

"You know, Thatch probably doesn't introduce me to his brothers for a reason." Ace comments snarky and gets a curious look to explain. "Because I wouldn't mind being a mistress to your work," the suggestive words linger before that smirk is covered by a mug, but eyes are smoldering.

"You are quite mouthy, brat." The remark is accompanied with a smirk and gets a gleam in dark eyes, seeming even more interested if the other was.

" _Very_ mouthy, old man." The words linger and bring this festering in Marco as he enjoyed that comment, sending his mind wandering a little.

"Two croissants and a coffee!" Bonney shows up in a chirp, setting the mug down that was hot from just being washed and the bag of bread is set down. "Here is your bill!" The slip of paper is handed to the firefighter, who graciously takes it. It was amazing how he could go from deadbeat to hyper with just a half cup of coffee.

"Hold on, I got the money here." Ace's mug is set down as he digs for his wallet and hands over the amount with extra bills for the tip added in. "Keep the change, and thanks again."

"Thank you, you have a nice day~!" Bonney skips off and Ace puts his wallet away before grabbing his mug to chug the rest down.

"Mh, as much I would love to flirt with you into oblivion, I got to go play with Stryker. His doggy park time and all, wouldn't let me sleep through it even when he is damn near exhausted." Ace mentions with a thumb over his shoulder and gains a snort and chuckle in return.

"That's too bad, I was enjoying my mistress time." A faux sigh shows and makes Ace laugh at the play on words and he gets up, noticing a pen in the shirt pocket. He shifts to yank the pen out, clicking it before turning over a hand to write.

"Here, now I will let you decide if you want me to bug the shit out of you or not." Ace responds, Marco looking to the number with a smile and then gazing up to him with _flirty_ eyes—they totally were.

"Sure, let's play a game while we're at it, yoi." An interested look left the firefighter and Marco smirks. "No telling Thatch, first that lets him find out has to give in to the other's prize decided at the time." A beaming grin lingers on Ace on such a type of game that could lead to many things if they hold it long enough.

"What about your other brothers?"

"I'll bribe them, _especially_ Izo." The comment has the younger laugh before nodding.

"Um, yeah, but let them know that loser gives them a gift!" The claim shows a smile on Marco, liking how he knows of his brother well enough that he doesn't have to explain them.

"Deal, yoi. Talk to you later, brat." The response has Ace grinning as Marco has no clue what he just opened himself up to, Ace was practically the king of flirts and that meant through texts or calls too.

"You're in trouble, old man." The mentioning leaves the firefighter as he trails out with his bag of goodies for his dog, hoping the other was shamelessly checking out his backside—though it wouldn't matter as he would help with that soon enough.


End file.
